


Melody

by Bonus_Score (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonus_Score
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire's voice was one of the many things Ruby loved about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody

Sapphire’s voice was one of the many things Ruby loved about her. Her singing was like listening to honey, and it always made her feel at peace. It never wavered, never broke, and always flowed together smoothly. Ruby barely even listened to the words, just held her close and shut her eyes and she enjoyed the somber but beautiful tune. The melody was something that Sapphire had been working on for weeks, and when she appeared to her that night to see what Ruby thought, she was excited.

“Ok, remember, don’t laugh, alright?” Sapphire warned, relaxing into the grip that Ruby had on her hips. A hand reached up to tip Ruby’s face to meet hers, and even though her blue bangs covered her eyes, she could tell Sapphire was serious. Ruby just giggled and agreed, leaning closer to her chest.

When she began, Ruby instantly felt all tension in her muscles slowly fading away. Her voice had that effect on her, almost putting her to sleep each time. Ruby sighed and swayed to the beat with Sapphire in her arms, trying to not break her concentration and flow. Sapphire let her, hair swinging back and forth behind her back like a pendulum. It was in moments like these that Ruby felt the most in love with her, like time stopped just for the two of them to be together alone. Nothing else mattered to her other than Sapphire, now or ever.

She watch Sapphire’s plump lips as she sang, and was all too tempted to kiss them, but she knew it wasn’t the time. She settled instead for her hair shrouded forehead, kissing it gently. Sapphire’s lips turned up at the corners for a second, before coming to a close.

“So, what did you think?” She asked, wrapping her arms around Ruby’s neck.

“Beautiful.” Ruby wasn’t sure if she was talking about the song or her lover, but she knew both were true. Sapphire smiled gently, before pecking her lips as a thank you.


End file.
